Stalk
by thegleestoryteller
Summary: When the newly formed couple of Santana and Rachel decide to visit Quinn in Yale, they want nothing more than for their friend to accept the relationship they've kept hidden from her for weeks. Once arriving at the University however, things begin to take a sinister turn. Quinn's been keeping some secrets of her own. {Pezberry endgame. Quick are dating. Mentions of Quinn and OC}
1. Prologue

**I had this idea and I thought playing out would be fun. Sorry for any mistakes in advance!**

* * *

Burying her head into her pillow, Quinn moaned as she heard yet another knock at the door. Lifting it slightly, she peeked through her somewhat open eyes and stared at the alarm clock that was beside her bed. It was two thirty. Who in their right mind was awake at two thirty in the morning? Her mind did ponder, but right now, she thought it best to avoid those thoughts. She didn't need to terrify herself thinking about _him,_ lingering the hallways. Deciding best to avoid it, and clear her thoughts of him, she buried her head in the pillow once again and brought it up to her ears. Maybe if they knew she was sleeping they wouldn't bother her. Waiting momentarily, it seemed to stop and she was once again left in silence that she could easily fall asleep to. The thought of someone outside her door this late did seem to linger, however. Since coming to Yale, the blonde hadn't made a great deal of friends. In fact, she'd struggled with it immensely. So really, who would want her up so late? She didn't get the opportunity to ponder because that same knocking was back again, resulting in her groaning once more. Turning over in her sheets, she flicked on her bedside lamp, rubbed her eyes to rid herself of the stinging and walked towards the door. Forgetting to look through the peephole, she swung the door up.

With her eyes half closed, she leaned against it and yawned, "what's the matter?"

"Ooh la la, Quinn Fabray in boxer shorts. Did I ever think I'd see the day?" A familiar voice came from in front of her. She snapped her eyes open immediately and was surprised to see both Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez at her door. Giving her eyes another few moments to adjust, she shook her head and scrunched her face,

"Oh. Sorry about waking you.. but Santana and I just thought that

we'd just catch the last train out and surprise you."

"Well, you surprised me," Quinn said hoarsely, trying and failing to clear her throat. "What are you two even doing here? Actually, a better question is, why didn't either of you call me?" Looking at the pair of them, she noted that they were both carrying suitcases of some description. Rachel with a bright pink one and Santana with a dull green.

Santana chuckled and reached forwards to tickle the blonde's thigh, "what? Embarrassed that we saw you in Puckerman's underwear?" She pulled away to fling herself onto the girl's bed. "Relax Blondie. We just wanted to pay you a little visit and see the high life you brag about so much." The girl watched her as she played with her hair and let herself look around her room curiously.

"But at two am?" Quinn sighed, closing the door and walking towards the bed to get back under the covers, "I have class in the morning.."

"We know. We also know you only have two more days before you're off on your break and then the fun'll happen. We just wanted a snoop first. Besides, I am dying to see what you do for fun around here. Except Professors'."

"Professors?" Rachel piped in. With her furrowed brows and pursed lips, Quinn could already tell she wanted gossip. Her face burned a colour of scarlett. She really didn't want to get into the discussion of him right now. Not ever. Quinn turned her head as she sent a glare in Santana's direction,

"No. No. It is way too late to get into that. Now you guys can leave and I'll see you in the morning," the girl yawned, closing her eyes and waving them off with her hand. Santana chuckled before Quinn could hear a drop of clothes and her mattress begin to move. Within seconds her bestfriend was wrapping her arms around her delicate waist. Quinn flinched slightly before rolling her eyes, "Santana.. what do you think you're doing?"

"Do you think we took the last train out and bothered to book ourselves a place to stay? You're stuck with us for the rest of the week, Blondie."

Quinn made an attempt to turn and look at her, eyebrow raised, "what?" The mattress sunk and soon Rachel was on the other side of her. Pushing Santana's arms away, she looked at the pair of them, now squeezing her into her own bed, "You two can't be serious?"

"Well, you better believe it," Rachel smiled, before leaning over and turning out the bedroom light. Groaning back against her pillow Quinn exhaled,

"This can't be happening."

….

With the sun peeking through the window, Quinn smiled. It gave her brain a moment to register that there were people lying beside her. She wasn't exactly sure why she'd screamed but she had. Santana opened her eyes first, "What? What? What?" She stirred, looking at Quinn, eyebrow raised, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

Quinn looked down at her and ran a hand through her hair, "sorry.. I forgot you guys were here. Sorry Rach," she nodded to look at the brunette. Swallowing, she shook her head, "I was half asleep when you two came here last night?"

The alarm of her clock was soon buzzing and she groaned, somehow, Quinn had seemed to work it into her head that this would be one of the longest weeks of her life. Not that she didn't love Santana and Rachel, but she really didn't appreciate them invading her space for the next seven days. Kicking the covers off of her, the girl stood and jumped off of the bed. The hiss from that came from Santana at being exposed to the cold, resulted in the first chuckle Quinn had had since they arrived. With that, she went to the bathroom to get dressed.

"I don't think she's too pleased we're here," Rachel sighed, eyes still closed, but now facing the direction of her roommate. Santana shrugged,

"Yeah well, it takes a lot for Q to be pleased about anything. She'll come around. Eventually."

"You think she's mad we just showed up though?"

"Rachel, to tell you the truth, I came here because, I know for a fact Q doesn't have much company. With Puck away all the time and I know she doesn't have many friends, and if she does, she has like two. She has a single dorm for crying out loud. She may hate that we're here now, but she'll come around, eventually.."

Rachel's eyes lingered to the bathroom door, "you sure?"

"Positive."

With that, Rachel gave a brief nod, and Quinn re-emerged from the bathroom. Dressed in a floral dress, her hair now loosely curled around her shoulders and looking as flawless as she ever did. She went to her desk to grab a book and swung her bag over her shoulder, "okay, so I have drama and then- psychology.. Uh, I'll be finished for a while around twelve, luch sound good to you two?" She raised her brow slightly.

Santana tossed under the covers, "gotcha Blondie."

"Okay," Quinn managed to smile, "but can you two do me a favor? Please don't go snooping around campus.. New Haven, yeah. Just not the campus. I'll see you both later, back here by the way." With that, she gave them a brief nod and went to grab the door handle, "y'know, I'm actually glad you guys were crazy enough to come down here.. Thanks." She was gone before Rachel could answer or Santana could give a snarky remark.

The girl turned to look at the girl in the bed, next to her, "what did I tell you? Quinn would come around."

"She seem a little off to you?" Rachel questioned, still staring in the direction of the door that Quinn had left through. "She seemed to be a little- off."

Santana shook her head, "it's Quinn, she's always like that."

"No. She's not."

"Stop worrying Berry, you'll get stress lines. And God knows you don't need that added to your list of physical faults."

"Hey," Rachel snapped, throwing a pillow at Santana. the angle at which it hit her resulting in the raven haired girl's hair going everywhere. her loud laugh bellowed throughout the room and soon Santana was tackling her. The laughter continued as the Latina pinned the small girl's arms down above her head.

"You're gonna regret that, Berry," With that she leaned dangerously close to the girl's face. Rachel chuckled once more before lifting her head to catch Santana's lips in hers. after a moment, she pulled away, eyes watching the girl's features. Santana licked her lips and climbed off of her, lying back down next to her, hand automatically going to Rachel's hair,

"when are we going to tell Quinn?"

"I don't know, Rach, when do you want us to tell Quinn?"

The smaller girl bit her lip and played with her fingers. She hadn't the slightest idea why the two of them had kept something so huge from their best friend. Kurt, Blaine, Sam, they all knew about Rachel and Santana's newfound relationship. Still, the two of them were terrified to tell the blonde. That brought knots to her stomach. She figured Quinn would shun them, and that thought terrified her slightly. It especially scared Santana. She and the blonde had grown closer lately and she really didn't want to tarnish that. A knock at the door however interrupted her thoughts. She looked to Rachel, eyebrows furrowed, "think Q forgot something?"

Throwing the covers off of her, she got out of the bed and walked to the door, before she had the chance to actually get there, a small brown envelope was pushed under it. Santana stared momentarily before looking back at Rachel. On the front it spelt out the words, "QUINN FABRAY." Santana lifted it before heading back to the bed, her fingers already tuggung at the material to open it.

"Santana? What're you doing? You can't open that."

"Relax, Rach, Q won't mind."

"Are you forgetting who you're talking about? Quinn will not appreciate this."

Santana, however, didn't listen, her delicate fingers began tugging once again at the brown paper, tearing it open slightly, she removed a photograph. The silence that filled the room was almost deafening. The girl scrunched her face as she stared at the picture in front of her, handing it quickly to Rachel before getting out of the bed and walking to Quinn's desk. Rachel took the picture from her and inspected it,

"Santana…" she whispered, looking back down at the photo in front of her. On it, stood Quinn, her back turned and supposedly removing or putting her bra on. standing in this very room actually. Rachel could already feel the beads of sweat leave her forehead. from the looks of this photo, Quinn didn't know what was going on. She lifted her eyes to see Santana rummaging through various items on Quinn's desk before eventually pulling out a very small camera. She looked back over to girlfriend before dropping it to the floor and crushing it under her foot.

"Rachel.. We have to find Quinn, now."

* * *

**The next chapter will be longer, I swear, I just thought that I should leave it there for this first chapter. Anywho, leave me some reviews to say if you liked it or not? **


	2. Game on

**I really wasn't expecting that kind of feedback for chapter one so thank you guys so much! hopefully you're satisfied with this chapter too!**

**Again, sorry for the mistakes in advance.**

* * *

"Santana.. slow down. Please, you can't just storm into Quinn's class. This isn't high school, there must be at least a hundred people in there.." Rachel Berry panted behind her girlfriend. Santana's stubbornness was hard to look past however. Santana spun on her heels to look at the smaller brunette, a hand automatically going through her hair,

"you're right. You're right. I just- it's sick Rachel. Someone's been spying on her. God knows for how long. They have watched her change.. Maybe watched her when Puck was here. She needs to know."

"I know she does, but we need to think through this rationally. We can't just tell her someone's been spying on her. Imagine her reaction, she'll be terrified. We can't do that to her, not yet."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Santana questioned, eyebrow lofted and eyes hard.

"Would it be so bad if we kept this from her until we work out what to say?"

"Are you listening to yourself? You want us to keep something this big from her. Rach, she's my bestfriend. I think we owe her this.."

It stung Rachel more than she'd like to admit that Santana had called Quinn her bestfriend. She considered the three of them to be close. Then again, given the situation, she really shouldn't have been surprised about Santana's comment. It made her sick to her stomach thinking of someone on the other side of the camera. It made her stomach churn harder when she figured that said person had been in Quinn's room, touching her things… Shaking her head, Rachel exhaled, "maybe you're right, maybe we should tell her."

"Maybe? Rachel, we're telling her. I'm sorry, but this keeping it to ourselves, was always something I wasn't going to side you on."

"It's fine. Come on. Let's go back to her dorm, there might be more things we need to find."

"So help me God," Santana started as she intertwined her fingers with Rachel's, "if I find this pervert, I'm going all Lima Heights on his ass."

"How do we know it's a he?" Rachel questioned.

Santana turned her head and her other hand went into the middle of her forehead, "babe, you know my Mexican third eye is never wrong. It's a guy." She smiled at her girlfriend before walking the remainder of the corridor. The thought of someone spying on Quinn made her very blood boil. This whole situation was messed up. What had started as an innocent visit had turned into something off of the tv. These kinds of things didn't happen to them. Sure, they all had their dramas, but the fact that someone was watching Quinn and she hadn't had the slightest clue, it made Santana feel sick to the stomach. Reaching the door, she twisted the key that Quinn had left them and stepped inside. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, the ideas of what she and Rachel would find scaring her slightly. And she was Santana Lopez, she didn't scare easy, but when it came to her friend's welfare, well, that was a different story.

"Okay, where do we look first? I mean, what do we even start looking for first?" Rachel questioned, taking Santana's attention. The darker haired girl, twisted her head to look at her girlfriend,

"Remember when I first moved into our apartment? I went through everyone's things? Leave this to me. I'll start with the rest of the shelves and the desk, you look in the closet. We're bound to find something and if we don't? Well, that'll put me in a better state of ease." Giving Rachel one last smile, she approached the desk and began getting to work, praying she'd be met with nothing.

After fifteen minutes or so, she was met with a bitter and unexpected disappointment. "Santana.." Rachel began, pulling out of the closet and holding a shoe box. The Latina scrunched her face and approached her girlfriend, her heart sinking as she noted the look of concern that was etched onto Rachel's face.

"What?" Santana started, taking a seat next to the girl on Quinn's bed. She gently took the box from Rachel's hands and opened it. She didn't really know what she had been expecting. Definitely not what she was met with. "Oh my God," she managed to whisper as her hand went through the contents of the items. Between her fingers there must have been dozens of pictures of Quinn, all at different angles. Santana's blood ran cold, picking one up of Quinn lying on her bed, reading a book, she looked at the angle and immediately went to that spot in the room. Unlike earlier that morning, she was not met with a camera and that thought made her more nervous than she had prior.

"Santana-" Rachel interrupted, "look, envelopes, like the one we saw this morning… You don't think, you don't think Quinn knew about this- do you?" Her voice was so low, Santana had almost missed the final words of her sentence. Her heart stopped beating for a second and she let her eyes meet Rachel's.

"I think she did… Rachel, they all have the time's in the corner.. We need to find the oldest one."

"Why would we-"

"Please? Please, just help me with this?"

The brunette nodded and took Santana's and gently in hers , "Okay."

It took the pair of them roughly half an hour to finally find the first one. The oldest one. It was dated Feburary 16th. Whilst looking for it, they had found various pictures of Quinn. One including what they could only assume as her laying on her bed, wrapped in one of Finn's shirts. Rachel had spotted it first. The blonde was asleep in the picture, but the exhaustion on her face had been evident. It almost made her feel uncomfortable that this sicko had spied on Quinn in her grieving stages. In fact, it did make her uncomfortable. There was another where she was kissing someone, who they both assumed to be Biff, but his face. His face had been scribbled out. With each picture, one of them had tried to locate the camera with no success of ever finding one.

"Feburary.. Rachel, you don't think? No, Quinn hasn't.." It pained her to even say it. "Why would she keep this to herself?"

Rachel shook her head, "I don't know.. I don't understand why she would do that. I really don't. The question now is, what do we do about it and why hasn't Quinn did anything about it?"

"Ugh, why would she? Does she realise how much danger she could be in? This guy has been stalking her for a year now, I just- Why is she so stupid? She's supposed to the smart one. Had the tables been turned she would be furious at us!"

"We don't know the circumstances, Santana. Calm down."

"Calm down? Rachel, she knew about this! No wonder she screamed this morning when she noticed someone else in her bed. That wasn't because she forgot we were here. And you said yourself this morning, she was acting "off". Well, looks like we found the reason why."

Just as she was about to raise her voice higher, the door opened and Quinn stepped inside. A large smile on her face, she looked almost flustered, "I forgot my-" She stopped and her face faltered as she looked at the contents that were spread across the bed. Her eyes met those of Rachel, then Santana, who still looked furious. They both noted that her breath seemed to catch in her throat and that her eyes were now watering.

"You guys were going through my things-" She started quietly before snapping out of it and walking towards the bed and gathering the contents and pushing them back into the box they originally came from. Rachel watched her dumbfounded, the way she scrambled to get everything away and out of sight almost scared her.

"Damn right we did!" Santana yelled, snatching the box out of Quinn's hand and letting it fall to the ground. "When were you going to tell us?"

The blonde wasn't listening though, as she watched the box fall to the ground and the contents spread out across the floor, she leant back against the wall. Tears were falling thick and fast, as she continued to look at the pictures. Santana's death glare eased and she reached her hand out, "Quinn-"

"Don't touch me. Don't touch me. You messed it up. You messed everything up." One hand went through her blonde hair, until both hands went to cover her face. "You messed it all up. You messed it all up. You messed it up." She choked slightly before falling to her news in a pointless effort to try and get everything back in the order that it had been before.

The new erratic behaviour put both Rachel and Santana in a state of shock. They watched as Quinn scrambled on the floor to get everything together. Until, eventually, Rachel bent down and took Quinn's hands in her own. "Quinn, come on, sit up here. Calm down.." She moved a strand of blonde hair out of the blonde's face, giving her a small smile before turning to look at Santana. There seemed to be something they were missing. She looked back at Quinn.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"He said not to.. I'd regret it."

"Who?"

The blonde haired girl lifted her eyes to her two friends, mouth hanging open slightly, as she pushed herself to speak. "Nobody… I don't know. He uhm, he writes to me. I wasn't to tell anyone or I'd regret it." She inhaled, "you guys probably think I'm crazy, that I should have went to someone. I mean, high school Quinn wouldn't have done this. Be scared and quiet.. I just-"

"You don't have to explain," Santana jumped in, "why'd you do that?" She questioned, pointing to the floor covered in pictures, "what's I mess up?"

Quinn sniffed and wiped her eyes, sighing loudly. "You guys didn't notice?" The blonde asked, "the pictures, they had a system. They went in a certain order, and after a certain one, I would be sent a letter..I had them in that order for a reason. It meant I knew when he was coming. But they're all messed up now I-" She paused momentarily. "I don't know when he's going to get me."

"He's not. Quinn, he's not," Rachel ran a hand through her friend's hair, "right San?"

"Right. Uhm, but I still we should tell someone."

"No," Quinn snapped. "This isn't your problem Santana," there was the quinn they all knew and loved, the head bitch in charge. "You're not telling anyone. This is my problem, nobodies else. You understand me? If you tell anyone about this- I'll never forgive you."

"Q-"

"I mean it San, I'll never forgive you. Nobody knows. My mom, Puck, the dean. I prefer to keep it that way."

"I just-"

She stopped as she heard a rustle behind her and yet another letter was pushed through the door. The three of them paused, turning to stare at the envelope before Santana made her way to the door, pulling it open and walking into the corridor, eyes roaming for any sign of life. She was met with no such luck. A small part of her wondered if Quinn did in fact know who was terrorizing her, and maybe, in some sick twisted moment, she decided to protect the identity of her stalker. she shook that thought away, Quinn wasn't stupid. Closing the door behind her, she walked to lift the envelope, labelled in the same "QUINN FABRAY" it had always been. Though this time the added names of Santana and Rachel were attached. The girl sighed as she brought the piece of paper to the bed and sat between Rachel and Quinn. tearing it slightly, she removed a thin piece of black paper that had been folded carefully in half.

"I've never had one like that before.." Quinn started, taking it out of Santana's hands. Carefully, she opened it and looked at the message that was written across it, her breath hitched slightly before she turned to look at the other two.

"Well, what does it say, Blondie?"

Quinn bit her lip slightly before handing it to Santana, "Game on."

* * *

**Again, I'd love to hear your theories on who the stalker is and now what exactly he has planned! Thanks for reading. :)**


	3. Keys

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I wasn't on holiday! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a lot different from the earlier ones.**

**Again, sorry for mistakes in advance.**

* * *

Waking up to an innate dizziness, Quinn noticed three very important things. She was cold, she was sore and she was blind. Well, something had been covering her eyes, a fabric material. Her head ached and she could feel that the back of it was almost, sticky. Using her initiative to sooth it, she noticed that her hands were tied firmly behind her back. And that's when panic began to set in. What had happened? Where was she? And where were Santana and Rachel? Struggling against her restraints, she was stopped by a voice. A familiar voice. One that send shivers up and down her spine, and she began to cry, dampening the material that had been covering her eyes.

"Sssh, sssh, Quinnie. No crying, I don't like to see you so upset," the voice whispered beside her, taking her chin gently between it's fingers, "then again, you're so pretty when you cry."

Struggling against them, Quinn shook her head. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. Just this morning she was waving goodbye to her friends, going off to class. Everything had been somewhat normal. Except for the fact that she had known that she had a stalker and failed to tell either of them, despite the two of them being her best friends. "It was you the whole time?" She whispered. She'd always wished it hadn't been, some small part of her had always known it was, but she never wanted to believe it.

"Don't play dumb, you're a smart girl, Quinn. You've always known it was me. Yet, you never did anything about it. You know what that tells me? That tells me that you enjoyed it. You enjoyed the thrill of it, the adrenaline that kicked inside you whenever you read every letter. You always wanted it to be me," The Voice pressed it's cheek against hers, before turning to let their lips meet her ear. "And now I finally have you. Tied up and blindfolded for the time being, I promise. You know I don't like hurting you, Quinn and I know you weren't ready to be taken yet. But I had to get you away from them, they were getting too nosy. They were going to take you away from me. I could feel it. And I couldn't let that happen. You're mine and I love you. Of course, I might have taken you sooner, given you have that new Airforce man, but he's away so often that I forget you two are even dating. He doesn't deserve you, you know? You need to be with a real man, and he's just a boy." The Voice's fingers began to trace her cheek delicately, catching any and all tears that were streaming down them. "We can be together soon, but I need to throw your friends off of the scent. They seem like nice girls, and I might've been able to get along with them, if they hadn't of meddled their way into my plan."

And suddenly it dawned on her, Rachel and Santana were in danger. He was coming for them and she could do nothing but sit, tied up in this- what she could only assume to be, basement. "Please, please don't hurt them. Please, they didn't do anything wrong. They're my friends. If you hurt them, you're, you're hurting me-"

"And normally I wouldn't want to hurt you. Bringing you down here was one exception, they can just be another. They're going to get in the way of us. Our relationship. But don't worry. I'll take them out, but I'll make it fun, the build up to the chase is always the best part. You appreciated my "game on"? I think it came across as a little threatening, but it worked anyways. Don't worry, Quinn. Once I take care of them, you and I can start again. We'll be happy. Nobody will be able to get in our way." She listened as the voice came closer to her, already feeling his breath on her cheeks, "we'll get our happy ending this time." With yet another tentative stroke to the cheek, The Voice lent in to gently meet the blonde's lips. "I'll be back soon," he cooed before eventually pulling away. With that he was gone and she was alone. Terrified for her friends' safety.

**_One hour earlier._**

"Game on? What the hell is that even supposed to mean?" Santana muttered, snatching the letter from Quinn's and re-reading it. Turning her head to her blonde haired friend, she furrowed her brows, "there is no way in hell we're just gonna let you sit here and not do anything."

"What? No. No, Santana. This is my problem. And I said it before, if it's my problem then I can sort it out myself. I don't need you fighting my battles for me- I can sort this."

"You can sort this out? Please, Fabray, since when were you ever able to sort anything out by yourself? Anything serious I mean? Really, I'm intrigued to hear it. Surprise me."

Scoffing, Quinn rolled her eyes, "I'm not letting either of you get involved with this. Okay?"

"Unless.. Unless you know who's doing it," Santana questioned, eyes narrowing. "I swear to God Lucy, if you know and you're not telling us.."

"I don't know…"

"Well then. We're not going to be walking on eggshells for the rest of the week, we're going to call Puck and then we're going to sort this out properly. Right Rachel? Rach?"

The smaller girl sat cross-legged on the bed and stared at her hands. She'd been distinctively quiet, so unlike herself. "Yeah," she murmured, refusing to lift her head.

"Hey, hey what's up?" Santana said, her voice softening. Something was going on.

"Rachel?" Quinn started, reaching out to take her hand. The smaller girl retracted quickly and shook her head. Raising her eyes to the pair of them, they noted the thick tears that traced themselves down her cheeks. She wiped them away before looking at Santana and then at Quinn.

"Can you two stop fighting?" She said in a quiet voice. "You realise there is someone, someone dangerous stalking you Quinn? They're not just being weird, or creepy, they're stalking you. They've been in your room, probably while you slept too.. They could've drugged you- anything, and you're sitting here arguing with Santana that you can protect yourself. Quinn, they've been in your room more than fifty times in the last four months alone and you've been none the wiser because you keep getting more and more pictures sent to you." She stopped to look at Santana, her eyes soft, before back to the blonde, her eyes darkening. "You're being so incredibly selfish right now, it's unbelievable." With that, she got to her feet and straightened out her outfit. "Don't you think we've all been through enough this past year? Was losing Finn not enough for everybody, but now we're faced with the possibility of losing you too? We could lose you. Hasn't that registered in your head yet? Just one day we wake up, and you're not here with us anymore. Kidnapped, murdered. Gone. No longer a part of our lives and just like that, we lost two very important people to us in the space of a year. Santana and I don't want to tell someone for the sake of telling someone. Quinn, we love you. We all love you. The glee club, Mister Schue, Puck. Think of Puck for a second. Imagine his reaction to finding you suddenly missing, or in a ditch. And the fact that you kept this stalker a secret from him. Imagine."

"Rachel-" Santana started, trying to intervene. She knew her girlfriend was breaking her heart over this, but from the look on Quinn's face, the raven-haired girl could tell her best friend was close to the edge, Rachel was practically giving her a helping hand. They didn't know Quinn's feelings towards the whole scenario. Obviously, she'd taken the dumbest approach to it, but that didn't mean Rachel had the right to tell her she'd be dead if they didn't do anything. She didn't need to terrify her.

"Santana," Rachel followed, raising her hand. Looking back at Quinn, Rachel inspected her hadn't noticed it before, maybe she just wasn't paying attention, but Quinn looked worn out. So foreign from the beauty they knew before. Her cheeks had sunk slightly and her wrists looked thinner. They'd been stupid to ignore all the tell-tale signs that there was something wrong with her. But they were here now and they were going to help.

"Do you two even understand how terrifying this is for me?" Quinn sniffed. "You hear of these stories all the time, don't you? People getting stalked by exes, or friends, sometimes people they've never even met. They tell the police and that somehow works against them. They lose. Game over. You think I like the fact that I cry myself to sleep every night I get a new letter. Or the fact that sometimes, I'll sit for an hour and just pray that something will happen to Puck so that he'll have to come home. So that he can look after me. I wish my boyfriend would get hurt for the sake of coming home.. I actually pray on it. or this," she got to her feet and went to the door, pointing to random holes that filled the frame, "that over the past couple of months I've had several new locks put into place and each morning, I find them gone. I'm all alone here. Don't you guys understand that? You have eachother and Kurt. What do I have? A boyfriend who can't help that his job takes him halfway across the world, friends who live away from me, no friends at school to justify. I live in a single dorm room. I was the one who didn't get a roommate. That does things to a person. Being alone all the time. Hell, even in high school, I was popular, sure, but how many friends did I have to my name? Really. Rachel, we didn't talk until half way through senior year, and San- we were frenemies, we weren't exactly close. Just try and understand that from where I'm standing, it's hard to tell people these things, and I've been doing them alone for so long that… Please, just try to understand."

The room was filled with silence after that and the three of them stood staring at one another, tears streaming down each of their cheeks. She'd been right, Santana and Rachel didn't know what they would've done had the tables been turned. They both had their people in high school, and now that they thought about it, Quinn was often facing her demons alone. They weren't around as much as they always claimed to be. And now that she was faced with yet another challenge, they had suddenly bombarded her with concern, something she wasn't entirely used to just yet. Nodding her head once to Santana, Rachel walked in to give Quinn a hug. Her girlfriend soon followed. Stroking the blonde's hair, Santana gave her a small kiss upon her forehead before pulling away slightly,

"We're here for you now Q, honest, and we won't leave you until this guy is caught. Or you can stay with us. Whatever. But I mean it. We wanna help you, so please, just let's go and talk to someone?"

Giving a defeated nod, Quinn's hand slipped into Santana's as she led the way to the door. If they were going to tell someone, it might as well have been the Dean. Sighing as they closed the door behind them, the Yale student released Santana's hand and pulled her keys out to lock the door. In vain, she thought, "You guys go on ahead, his office is down the corridor and to the left. This key sticks all the time. I'll be right behind you." She gave the two of them a small smile before shooing them.

Walking alongside one another, Santana nudged Rachel slightly, "I'm proud of you," she whispered, conscious that Quinn would be following shortly behind. "You made her see. I don't think I would have been able to it."

Rachel gave a small nod, "I didn't lie to her. I just think she should know what would happen if we lost her. I don't know if she even realised the full capacity of how dangerous her situation was. I'm scared for her."

"Me too," Santana whispered, "she's doing the right thing now though," she pointed ahead of her to the Dean's door before stopping, "and if worst comes to worst, she really can come and stay with us, right?"

"Of course. Of course she can," Rachel nodded, taking Santana's hand in her own and tentatively stroking the back of it with her thumb.

A couple of minutes passed and bothe girl's stood, hand in hand outside the office, awaiting the arrival of their friend. It seemed to strike odd as they waited and something didn't sit well with either of them. "Come on," Santana muttered, pulling Rachel behind her and back down the hallway. Expecting to see Quinn huddled beside the keyhole still trying to work her way around the fact that her key wasn't working. They, however were met with a nasty surprise. They didn't see their friend, nor did they see her still trying to work her way around her non-working key. They saw her door laying open, the keys inside the lock.

Rachel let go first and immediately went to inspect the room, "She's not here," she said, in a hushed manner, "Santana, Quinn's not here."

* * *

**You've probably guessed who the stalker is but their actual identity will be revealed, so you can keep on guessing hah.**


End file.
